Alyssa's Journal
}} Location *Alyssa's body in Dire Warren cave. Contents Second Seed, Tirdas Traelius surprised me when he brought me to this place. It is quite beautiful here. This will be a much-needed vacation from the city. I have found the cool water from the stream nearby to be quite refreshing. The spot above the waterfall is a great area to clear my thoughts; I shall bathe there frequently. 7th Mid Year, Turdas His continual reference of this place as our 'home' is beginning to annoy me. How do I tell him that it is not my wish to spend the rest of my days here? 11th Mid Year, Morndas Traelius informed me that he plans on making this dwelling our permanent home. I will try and convince him otherwise; I do not see us living here for the rest of our lives! 15th Mid Year, Fredas This place is beginning to feel like a cage. I need to get out. I am in much need of fresh air, of sunlight, of life. I am going to try and find some way out of here so I might be able to grab a bit of freedom from time to time. 20th Mid Year, Middas I have been spending more time at my daily baths scouting the area below, trying to find safe passage. I do not think he suspects anything, so I will continue my search. 22nd Mid Year, Fredas I climbed down the cliff face today and into the cavern below to scout out a safe passage. I was careless in my steps and alerted a nearby creature. I quickly retreated up the walls and bruised my arms and legs in the process. I do not think Traelius has noticed the bruises, as he has not mentioned anything about them as of yet. I need to be more careful. 24th Mid Year, Sundas I think I have found a way around the creatures! Yes, I am certain. Before I try to escape I will attempt to convince him to leave this place once and for all. 27th Mid Year, Middas My confession of last night to Traelius worked -- he is letting me return to the city! In some ways I am sad. Sad that I will not see him for a while, for I know he loves me and I, he. I just cannot stay here for the rest of my days. I leave as soon as I am finished packing. Turdas Traelius! Why do you not come for me? I am hurt. I am scared. I scream your name, I beg of you to come for me, but I do not see you. Why do you leave me here, alone and injured? I am at your mercy. Loredas After three days of yelling for help near the waterfall with no response from Traelius, I have given up hope. With my fractured leg, I cannot possibly go on. I can neither go forward nor return. I can only suffer. Morndas? Tirdas? I managed to drag myself down the stream a bit, but cannot go on. It is not so bad. I have now what I have been craving for a long time -- freedom, although not as I had planned. Nonetheless, I am free. It is not so bad. The cool water from the stream is quite refreshing after all. Appearances * de:Alyssas Tagebuch es:Diario de Alyssa fr:Journal d'Alyssa pl:Dziennik Alyssy ru:Журнал Алиссы Category:Oblivion: Journals